1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line-arranging mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of a line-arranging mechanism is applied to a fishing pole. Because the diameter of fishing line is very fine, regularity in the arrangement thereof does not affect the volume of the line-arranging mechanism. Another type of line-arranging mechanism is applied to household appliances. The regularity in the arrangement of a power line of a household appliance is of little concern. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional line-arranging mechanism 10 demands that the power line be arranged regularly, thus, the conventional line-arranging mechanism 10 comprises a motor 11 to drive a reciprocator for arranging the power line. The conventional line-arranging mechanism 10 comprises a motor 11, a lead screw 12, a reciprocator 14 and a bearing (not shown). The motor drives the lead screw 12 and the reciprocator 14 for regularly arranging the power line.
The conventional line-arranging mechanism 10 is complex and large, thus, the conventional line-arranging mechanism 10 is expensive. The volume of an electronic device has gradually decreased. If the line-arranging mechanism 10 is applied to an electronic device, the volume and cost are increased.